golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
INTRODUCTION ENGLISH
Main page Versión en español I started in 1994. In 2019, twenty-five years old Greetings and thanks to all those who, with their encouragement, their support and their reading accompanied by constructive criticism, have made me improve and continue to expand the Golden Warrior universe. As indicated above. I started in August 1994 so that in this year 2019 will be the 25th anniversary of the creation of this "spin off". Since it begins as a continuation of the lives of the four Ayakashi sisters after being defeated and purified by Sailor Moon. They did not return after the end of Sailor Moon R, therefore, having been my favorite characters in the series, I thought of giving them a deserved continuity. At least based on the classic anime, since in the manga they were eliminated without much more travel. However, I always thought they were characters with a lot of potential to be developed. So I did it and little by little, many more characters created by me appeared and that derived in their own stories, in my opinion at least as interesting as those of each sister. From GWA, and the adventures of the four and other old redeemed and even resurrected villains, it was passed to GWB, GWG and GWD with the adventures of their children. Later GWT, where even their grandchildren appear. But I didn't end there. GWDN and GWTN are in turn "spin offs" of my own stories, and GWNE (Nemesis) a story that can be considered a prequel or continuation, depending on how you look at it. I will not explain the reason for considering it in such a dual and opposed way. To understand that you would have to read the different stories. At the same time, my stories are also "cross-overs", given that characters from other universes appear, such as Dragon Ball. And there are mentions and tributes to many other fictional and real-life characters. I have also written about forty short stories to tell events and events that run parallel to the volumes, there are also some comic pages versioning the first chapters of the first part or parts of some short stories. A very peculiar characteristic of my fics is that they grow, change or enrich themselves with continuous revisions. You may have read a story a long time ago but it is always a good idea to revisit it since you will surely find aggregates and surprises For example, the first period of my writings that covered from 1994 to 1997, did not take into account Sailor Moon SS or Sailor Moon Stars. Then I had to incorporate characters such as Queen Neherenia, the Amazons, Sailor Galaxy or the Star Lights among others. Some merely testimonial or with very little paper, but for example, the same "Nehie" as I affectionately call her at times, it was constituted in a whole revelation. The names of the characters are the Japanese originals, written with romanji spellings, which can be translated in various ways. Sometimes I don't use the most recognized ones but they are equally valid. I also sometimes employ those that were used in Spanish from Spain. I hope I have encouraged you to read the different stories and that you like them. Greetings :) Versión en español Main page